


Call Me, Baby

by makototouchmybanana



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Banter, Blushing, Dan needs a break, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pet Names, Skype, phil's a cheeky little bugger, this is before they met irl btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makototouchmybanana/pseuds/makototouchmybanana
Summary: "Dan? Are you alright? You look a bit flustered."
Dan frowned and buried his face in his pillow, embarrassed.
-
Phil has way too much fun making Dan blush over Skype.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I rediscovered the Lion Babe Incident from the radio show and this was all I could think about okay okay   
> (If you haven't seen the clip I'll link to it in the notes at the end it is truly a blessing)  
> aLSO this is my first post on Ao3 woo!!! be kind please

"Eugh. Why would anyone buy this? It's terrifying!" Phil held the mask up to his webcam so Dan could get a closer look. An orange, wrinkly face with sunken eyes filled the little face cam on the bottom right corner of his screen. 

Dan leaned in towards his laptop and huffed out a laugh. "That's horrific. I'm surprised it hasn't made it into one of your videos yet."

"Or given me nightmares," Phil agreed. "I should put it back now. I feel like it's gonna come stab me in my sleep for moving it from its rightful place."

"Yeah." Dan reached off-screen to grab his pillow. He pulled it into his lap, hugging it against his chest and resting his chin on the top. "Can't have you getting stabbed before I get to see you in real life, can we?" 

Phil smiled to himself as daydreams of Dan running into his arms for the first time swirled around in his head. "Don't worry, babe. I'm not planning on dying horribly from creepy masks anytime soon." He turned towards his open door and chucked the offending object into the hallway. It didn't land exactly in the right spot, but it was close enough. He could put it back on its chair when they ended their Skype call. 

When Phil's gaze returned to the screen, Dan's flushed, beet-red face stared back at him.

"Dan? Are you alright?" Phil cocked his head. "You look a bit flustered."

Dan frowned and buried his face in his pillow, embarrassed. "O-of course I'm a bit flustered!" he sputtered. "You said..."

"I said what?" Phil asked, confused. He studied the pixelated image of Dan for a moment before letting out a quiet gasp of realization, eyes widening. "Is it because I called you 'babe'?" 

The younger boy didn't move his heated face away from the privacy of his pillow, but his soft whimper was enough to give Phil his answer.

"Oh my god, it is!" he giggled. "Well, that just encourages me to do it more." 

"Phil..." Dan whined.

"Babe."

"No!"

"Love."

"Stop!"

"Baby."

"PHIL!"

"Angel. Sweetheart. Beautiful. Darling."

Dan pouted, cheeks dusted with pink. "You're the worst person in the world."

"Okay, okay! I won't tease you anymore!" Phil grinned, holding up his hands in surrender. "Sorry! I can't help that you're unbearably cute when your're blushing."

"I thought you said you wouldn't tease me anymore, you-" Dan opted to throw his pillow at his laptop instead of finishing his insult, which caused Phil to burst into laughter. "Forget about the mask. When I come over there, I'm going to stab you myself."

"Is that right?"

"Yes."

"You wouldn't miss me too much, then?"

Dan wrinkled up his nose in mock contemplation. "Hmm, maybe a little."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

An amiable silence filled both of the boys' speakers. Phil used the lull in conversation to move his setup from the floor to his bed, as his legs were starting to cramp up. He sprawled out on his stomach, laptop at the edge of the bed and feet against the wall.

"Phil?" Dan was the first to speak again.

"Hm?"

"You... you can call me whatever you want, by the way. It's fine."

"Alright." Phil smirked, purposefully dropping his voice an octave lower. "Babe."

"PHIL!"

**Author's Note:**

> as promised, here's Lion Babe: https://youtu.be/gXZDAbGKNOE  
> for anyone who's curious the orange mask described was supposed it be the thing from pinof 1 where Dan's walking around the house filming stuff and goes "what the hell is that- ummmm" sorry im such a demon


End file.
